Yunho is Sick?
by Jungyi
Summary: 'Yunhhhhh.. Yunhoooooooo' Jaejoong menggigit bahu Yunho gemas karena orgasme dengan cepat mendatanginya. Dahi yang penuh peluh, bibir yang terbuka sedikit itu, dan lengan kokoh yang memenjarakannya, membuatnya benar-benar merasa terdominasi, dalam artian yang sebenarnya tentunya. YunJae Fanfic. Warn: YaoiNC No Review No Lanjut!
1. Yunho is Sick

**Part: Yunho is Sick?**

**Pairing: ****Yunho Jaejoong**

**Genre: Drama / Romance**

**Rate: PG 18**

**Disclaimer : SM / C-Jes**

**Summary : Yunho sakit? Jaejoong kaget setengah mati mengetahuinya. Apa yang harus Jaejoong lakukan? Dan lagi.. Yunho benar-benar manja saat sakit!**

**Warn : Yaoi**

**Author by Yijung**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Terdengar bunyi dering ponsel di suatu ruangan. Ruangan serba putih dengan seorang laki-laki yang tertidur di bed. Nafasnya tersengal dan badannya berkeringat. Bagian atasnya yang tidak terbalut apapun dibanjiri oleh peluh. Ia hanya memakai celana panjang berbahan katun yang juga agak basah, dibasahi oleh peluhnya. Selimut yang bisaanya ia pakai teronggok di samping tubuhnya, berhubung karena bed-nya adalah bed berukuran queen size.

Ia sedikit terbangun, menyadari ada yang mengganggunya. Tangannya bergerak ke arah samping, ke arah meja nakas dimana ponsel miliknya yang berbunyi sedari tadi. Mengarahkan ponselnya ke depan wajahnya, ia menggernyit pelan merasakan terangnya cahaya yang masuk ke dalam retinanya. Ia menutup matanya pelan karena kepalanya mulai pusing kembali walaupun salah satu jarinya menekan tombol yang ada di ponselnya, menerima telepon.

"Ne?"

Sapanya pelan. Karena tak tahu dengan siapa ia bicara, ia hanya menjawabnya seperlunya. Ia mengurut pelan pangkal tulang hidungnya karena merasakan silau cahaya yang kembali menyapa retinanya. Tanpa berminat untuk merubah posisinya, ia menggeser sedikit tubuhnya, menyamankan rasa panas dingin yang menyapa tubuhnya.

"Yunho-ah.."

Ia hampir tertidur saat belum mendengar jawaban apapun dari sang penelepon. Ia membuka matanya pelan, lagi saat mengetahui siapa orang yang meneleponnya. Ia mengetes suaranya pelan karena tak mau mendengar nada khawatir dari seberang sana. Ia dengan gerakan pelan terduduk bersandar di dinding yang tepat berada di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Hm?"

Ia agak terkejut merasakan dinginnya dinding yang menyapa punggung telanjangnya. Meskipun ia menutup matanya, tak sanggup untuk berhadapan langsung dengan cahaya matahari yang menelusup dari jendelanya yang terbuka lebar, ia kepanasan, ingat. Dengan sabar ia menunggu jawaban dari orang yang meneleponnya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Suaramu terdengar buruk Sayang.."

Suaranya terdengar melembut, lebih lembut daripada sebelumnya. Yunho hampir terbuai jika ia tak sadar tujuan awalnya, membuat orang di seberang sana untuk tidak khawatir. Ia tak bisa lari, karena seseorang yang memanggilnya dengan sapaan "Sayang" itu selalu tahu apa yang sedang terjadi padanya. Sepintar apapun ia bersembunyi.

"Aku baik-baik saja Jae.."

Ucapnya setelah meneguk ludahnya pelan, tenggorokannya terasa sangat kering. Ia berusaha menenangkan suara kekasihnya yang terdengar sangat khawatir. Ia beranjak dari tempat tidur, mencapai sofa yang berada beberapa langkah dari tempat tidurnya. Meminum air mineral yang selalu tersedia di meja yang ada di depan sofa-nya.

"Ah, aku tutup ya.. Aku ada take.."

Yunho membiarkan ponselnya mati sendiri, dimatikan oleh orang yang ada di seberang sana, berlanjut dengan bunyi 'TAK' kecil pertanda ia meletakkan ponselnya diatas meja. Ia menaikkan kakinya dan meluruskannya. Walaupun kakinya harus sedikit menggantung, ia tak mempermasalahkan hal tersebut. Ia menarik kakinya sedikit agar menekuk di atas sofa. Dengan tubuh yang dimiringkan, ia mencoba tertidur kembali. Demam benar-benar menyebalkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Samar-samar terdengar bunyi kunci apartment Yunho dan Changmin yang terbuka. Yunho tak mempermasalahkan hal tersebut, ia berfiikir bahwa Changmin-lah yang masuk, jadwalnya sudah selesai, fikir Yunho. Ia mendengarkan suara hentakan lembut dari kaki kecil yang menuju kamarnya, bukan Changmin, fikirnya lagi.

Suara 'BUG' pelan terdengar, sesuatu telah diletakkan di single sofa yang ada di sampingnya. Ia juga merasakan seseorang yang bertubuh kecil telah duduk di spasi kecil yang ada di bagian pinggangnya. Antara sadar dan dalam keadaan tidurnya, ia mencium bau khas dari seorang Kim Jaejoong, kekasihnya. Tangan lembutnya mengusap dahi Yunho pelan, merasakan suhu yang tidak normal darinya.

"Kau demam eoh? Kenapa tak bilang padaku?"

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya pelan merasakan suhu yang sangat tinggi di dahi Yunho. Mata doe yang terbalut softlens berwarna abu-abu itu bergerak gelisah, ditambah setelah melihat bagian atas tubuh Yunho yang tak berbalut apapun. Ia beranjak menuju dapur dan membasahi handuk kecil yang sebelumnya ia ambil dari lemari Yunho.

Ia kembali menuju lemari Yunho, mengambil salah satu kaus Yunho yang tak bertangan milik Yunho. Ia kembali duduk di sofa Yunho, mengajak Yunho untuk bangun walaupun terlihat sangat susah. Yunho terlihat tak peduli, karena kepalanya terasa sangat pusing walaupun suhu badannya terasa sedikit mendingin karena Jaejoong mengusapnya denga handuk yang ia basahi tadi.

"Yun.. Ayo bangun sebentar.. Pakai bajumu ne, nanti kau masuk angin.."

Jaejoong menggoyangkan bahu Yunho pelan. Dengan gerakan yang sangat pelan Yunho duduk bersandar di sofa tanpa satu patah kata pun yang keluar dari bibirnya. Jaejoong berusaha memakaikan kaus Yunho. Yunho sangat lamban dan Jaejoong tak mempermasalahkan hal tersebut seakan hal tersebut sudah biasa baginya. Setelah kausnya terpakai, Yunho bersandar pada bahu Jaejoong, memeluknya kecil.

"Pusing ya?"

Yunho mengangguk pelan dalam dekapan Jaejoong. Jaejoong mengelus kepala dan punggung Yunho bergantian, memberikan rasa tenang pada Yunho. Yunho selalu manja saat sakit, fikirnya. Ia menepuk pelan punggung Yunho, agar nafas tak beraturan milik Yunho segera normal. Ia tersenyum kecil saat Yunho mempererat pelukannya pada pinggang Jaejoong.

"Pindah ke tempat tidurmu ya.."

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, ia ingin bersama Jaejoong terus. Helaian rambutnya terasa menggesek kulit leher dan pundaknya yang berbalut kemeja berwarna putih. Yunho benar-benar manja saat sakit, fikir Jaejoong lagi. Ia melepaskan dekapan Yunho yang terasa sangat lemah saat ini dan membaringkan tubuh Yunho di sofa, kembali.

"Ya sudah, tidur lagi ya.. Aku akan buatkan bubur untukmu.."

.

.

.

"Changmin-ah.. Kenapa kau tak bilang kalau hyung-mu sakit hm?"

Jaejoong terlihat sedikit kesal karena Changmin tak memberitahunya perihal Yunho yang sakit. Ia memfokuskan pendengarannya walaupun matanya tetap tak beralih dari bubur yang sedang ia buat untuk Yunho. Ia berkacak pinggang seakan Changmin ada di depannya, dengan tatapan memelas memohon maaf atas perilakunya.

"Hyunghhh~ Yunho yang menyuruhku untuk tak memberitahukannya~~~"

Changmin merengek, lagi. Dalam keadaan apapun Changmin selalu merengak padanya. Hey, tubuhmu sudah besar tapi kelakuanmu tetap seperti anak kecil hm? Changmin yang mendengar suara menggelegak dari bubur yang Jaejoong buat bersorak kegirangan di seberang sana. Ha~ Jaejoong menghela nafasnya pelan, tak ada gunanya menelepon Changmin.

"Hyunghhh~ kau di dorm sekarang ya? Masakkan aku sesuatu ne! Aku sudah di jalan sekarang.."

Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya pelan, benar-benar merasakan percuma ia menelepon Changmin. Seperti menelepon bayi saja. Ia menutup sambungan telepon itu pelan dan menyajikan semangkuk bubur yang akan diberikannya pada Yunho.

"Sudah mendingan ya?"

Tanya Jaejoong tak yakin saat melihat Yunho terduduk di atas sofa yang sebelumnya ia tiduri dengan melipat kakinya. Badannya masih berkeringat dan kepalanya bersandar di kepala sofa. Ia meringkuk di atas sofa yang biasanya ia pakai untuk melakukan apapun. Jaejoong meletakkan mangkuk bubur ke atas meja. Ia agak terkejut saat tiba-tiba Yunho memeluk pinggangnya, bagian tubuhnya yang sangat sensitif. Setelah beberapa lama ia agak tenang, merasa terbiasa.

"Hm.. Sedikit.."

Ucap Yunho yang terdengar seperti bisikan di telinga Jaejoong. Telinganya perlahan memerah karena malu, Yunho memeluknya terlalu erat. Ia tertawa canggung karenanya. Bersama Yunho dalam keadaan seintim ini sudah lama tak ia rasakan menyangkut schedule pekerjaan mereka yang sekarang jauh berbeda. Ia merasakan dengan sangat jelas suhu tubuh Yunho yang menyapa kulit tubuhnya yang terbalut kemeja putih yang sangat-sangat tipis.

"Yun.. Makan dulu ne.."

Jaejoong berusaha melepaskan pelukan Yunho pada garis pinggangnya. Ia berhasil bergerak walaupun tak sepenuhnya bisa melepaskan pelukan dari kekasihnya itu. Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya cepat saat menatap satu sendok bubur yang ada di depan bibirnya. Ia sungguh tak nafsu makan, semua rasa yang dikecap lidahnya terasa pahit, termasuk air mineral yang ia minum tadi. Dan lagi, tenggorokannya terasa benar-benar sakit. Benar-benar tak enak untuk menelan. Jaejoong menempelkan sendok yang berisi bubur itu tepat di bibir Yunho, membuat sebagian bubur menempel pada bibirnya.

"Wae? Kau tak suka masakanku lagi eoh?"

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, dengan manja ia membaringkan tubuhnya dan meletakkan kepalanya menghadap ke perut Jaejoong, membuat Jaejoong mau tak mau meletakkan kembali bubur yang mulai mendingin itu. Jaejoong membelai bagian samping kepala Yunho pelan, merasakan panas tubuh Yunho, lagi. Ia sangat khawatir jika Yunho tak makan maka ia tak bisa makan obat dan hal itu mengakibatkan Yunho bertambah sakit.

"Aku tak nafsu makan Jae~"

Sejenak suara serak Yunho menyapa telinga Jaejoong. Jaejoong benar-benar tak tahu harus berbuat seperti apa sekarang. Ia khawatir dengan Yunho, tapi ia selalu luluh dengan sifat manja Yunho-nya. Terkadang ia tertawa pelan saat Yunho dengan sengaja menelusupkan kepalanya dalam pada pinggangnya, membuat Jaejoong kegelian.

"Ayolah Yun.. Kalau kau sembuh aku akan mengambil jatah liburanku selama seminggu hanya untukmu.."

Bujuk Jaejoong. Yunho menegakkan tubuhnya cepat dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Wajahnya sangat cerah mendengarkan ucapan Jaejoong, seakan-akan muka lusuh sakitnya tak melekat sedikitpun dari tadi. Jaejoong memutar matanya pelan, benar-benar sudah yakin kalau bujukkannya akan berhasil. Selanjutnya Jaejoong tersenyum melihat tingkah laku Yunho dan mencoba membujuknya untuk memakan buburnya lagi.

"Kenapa kau sampai demam hm?"

Tanya Jaejoong disela-sela kegiatan menyuapkan bubur kepada Yunho. Yunho mengunyah buburnya cepat, tanpa memperdulikan sebagian bubur yang melekat pada sudut bibirnya. Jaejoong menghentikan kegiatannya cepat dan mengelap sudut bibir Yunho dengan tisu. Yunho masih mengunyah buburnya tanpa memperdulikan Jaejoong agak kesusahan membersihkan bekas bubur yang ada di sudut bibirnya. Yunho tertawa kecil melihat wajah Jaejoong yang kesusahan seperti itu.

"Aku? Aku mabuk terlalu banyak dan aku demam.."

Jawab Yunho santai tanpa merasakan aura gelap disekeliling Jaejoong saat ia mendengar bahwa Yunho-nya mabuk. Jaejoong meletakkan mangkuk buburnya untuk yang ketiga kalinya di atas meja. Yunho berkedip innocent melihat reaksi Jaejoong. Jaejoong melipat kedua lengannya di depan dadanya. Yunho yang masih tak mengerti maksud Jaejoong berinisiatif untuk bertanya pada kekasihnya yang selalu dirindukannya itu.

"Jae.."

"Kenapa kau mabuk eoh! Lambungmu itu tidak dapat mentolerir minuman keras.. Pantas saja kau tambah gendut~"

Belum sempat Yunho bertanya Jaejoong sudah menyelanya, tak lupa dengan cubitan yang ia berikan di pinggang Yunho. Yunho meringis pelan merasakan sakitnya. Ia memegang lengan Jaejoong, berusaha melepaskan jemari Jaejoong dengan pelan, takut meyakiti Jaejoong-nya. Ia hampir menangis merasakan cubitan Jaejoong sesaat sebelumnya Jaejoong menyadari raut wajah Yunho yang berubah sangat menyedihkan.

"Sakit~"

Keluh Yunho pada Jaejoong. Ia memegangi pinggangnya. Air mata keluar dari manik mata musangnya. Keadaannya yang masih tidak sehat membuat persendiannya terasa selalu sakit sejak tadi, belum lagi kepalanya yang pusing yang ia lupakan sejak ia mendengar kalau ia sembuh ia akan bersama Jaejoong-nya dalam waktu satu minggu.

"Yunho-ah~ Mian~ Aduh, sampai membekas begini~ Maaf Yunho~"

Jaejoong berteriak kecil saat cubitannya membekas di pinggang Yunho. Ia mengusap bekas cubitannya yang perlahan berwarna kebiruan. Ia merasa sangat bersalah pada Yunho, belum lagi Yunho sampai menangis karenanya. Ia tak sadar sampai berbuat seperti itu. Yunho menggeleng pelan saat Jaejoong mengusap pinggangnya.

"Tak apa Jae.. Aku mau tidur saja ya.."

Yunho kembali meringkuk di pangkuan Jaejoong. Jaejoong terus berujar meminta maaf pada Yunho. Ia tak sadar kalau Yunho-nya benar-benar telah tertidur di pangkuannya. Selanjutnya ia mengambil selimut yang sebelumnya ia ambil untuk menyelimuti Yunho-nya, mengganti pahanya dengan bantal yang terletak di sofa. Ia benar-benar bersalah walaupun terkadang ia tertawa kecil melihat Yunho-nya tidur dengan membuka mulutnya. Sepertinya obat yang ia campur di bubur Yunho tadi sudah bekerja.

Masalahnya adalah, jika ia memisahkan bubur dengan obatnya,ada resiko Yunho tak akan memakannya. Jadi ia mencampurkan obat dengan bubur milik Yunho. Beruntung Yunho mau memakan buburnya, dan secara tidak langsung Yunho juga memakan obatnya. Jaejoong meninggalkan Yunho yang sedang tertidur untuk membersihkan tubuhnya. Jangan bingung kalau sebagian barang Jaejoong masih ada disini, karena ia memang meninggalkannya disini. Dan lagi, ia masih sering 'tidur' dengan Yunho-nya.

Sebelumnya ia beranjak ke dapur untuk mencuci mangkuk bubur Yunho dan perlengkapan makannya yang lain. Semuanya tetap sama walaupun ia tak lagi tinggal disini, mengenyampingkan bahwa apartment ini agak berantakan. Ia maklum karena kedua orang yang tinggal disini bukanlah orang yang suka bersih-bersih. Ia sangat paham dengan hal tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**P.S : Annyeonghaseyo.. :D**

**Ne, ini pengalamanku yang pertama setelah beberapa lama menulis one side POV (dan juga ff YunJae pertama yang aku publish), sekarang aku menulis Author's POV. Apakah baik-baik saja? Jika ada kekurangan kasih tahu aku ya. Hm.. ff ini kutarok di rating M karena chapter depan NC. :D**

**Saat aku publish ff ini, aku sudah selesai dari segala masalah yang berhubungan dengan pendidikan. Bener-bener buat pusing. Tanpa membuat aku lebih ribet lagi, aku sangat bersyukur lulus PMDK di UNS. Adakah disini sunbae dan chingu yang kuliah disana?**

**Karena aku terbisaa hidup sendiri, jadi ya, almamater dari SMA aku bener-bener g' ada yang kuliah disana. :D Adakah yang bisa bantu aku? :D**

**Ah, makasih buat yang review ff ini-kalau ada yang sudi mereview sih, biar aku tahu apa kekurangan dari ff ini dan bisa diperbaiki di chapter berikutnya. *BOW***

**Mian kalau aku mendahulukan ff ini untuk di publish, selanjutnya, dalam hitungan hari ajha :D aku akan publish My Secret dan Love. :D Jinjja mianhada~ ^^v**

**Ja ne~ :D Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya~ (Chapter depan NC lo~ :D)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to Review?**

**No Review = No Lanjut**

**Kkk~ ^^v**


	2. Pemberitahuan

Maaf, untuk sementara ini ff-ff saya akan saya hapus semuanya.

Saya malas mengurusi hal-hal yang tak penting, karena salah satu ff saya (Love) diplagiat orang dengan cast yang berbeda. (Yunkyu Love Story akun allmystory)

Sekali lagi saya minta maaf. *BOW*

Terimakasih.


End file.
